Secret Love
by LadyofRealms22
Summary: Jaune is struggling to figure out his career after Beacon. While his red headed partner worries about his well being. She struggles to get her feelings out, and he is oblivious to her feelings. A final fireworks festival is coming up along with other opportunities, how will they handle the future as their days together at Beacon are coming to a end. RPG style ARKOS


Hello Everyone!

This is a RPG story on tumblr that I have been writing with my lovely German friend Multicolored-world (check her out on tumblr).

I wanted to post the blog posts here just for fun :)

Multi-colored-world will be writing for Pyrrha and I will be writing as Jaune.

This was written before the maddness of volume 3 started, so some plot points are not here.

Let the ARKOS madness begin…

* * *

Pyrrha

 **A lot can happen in two years, and even if it is so, time seems to fly in an incredible pace.**

Everyone experienced a stressful start, caused by love triangles, weird teachers, the white fang and the Maidens secret, but altogether they had a great time experiencing not only hardships but funny pranks and memorable Moments with the other teams. Team JNPR got closer to team RWBY, they shared meals together and visited them frequently in their dorm. They trained together, went shopping whatever young men and women do. They had contact with the other teams as well, got to know everyones strength and weak point. They grew together, and learned many important things about life. But there was one thing, one thing only that never changed.  
Their Team. They worked well since day one, even though Nora could be careless and they woud get in trouble. Jaun had a weak start into the warrior routine but managed well by now, due to the help of everyone. The redhead never learned to practice what she preached and Ren could show more emotions but even though they weren't flawless and did not change that much they handeled every hurdle live put in their way.

Time flied indeed, this was their last Month in Beacon. Their life's would drastically Change, the Teames would cease to exist and everyone would live their own life. She knew that Nora and Ren thought of returning to their homeland, to aid the country and provide security. Pyrrha already had a job offer made by officials. They wished her to be one of the lead Huntresses, to take care of higher ranked Missions worldwide. Now that she thought of it, she never talked with Jaune about his future. She worried about him. She feared he would still be too self conscious. He was a formidable fighter, he could manage himself but till now, he had relied a lot on their Team. What would he do after graduating? This was a topic both of them evaded, because it was uncomfortable. Pyrrha did not want to admit that their worlds couldn't be more distant. And the thing that bound them would disappear…Still. This was an important topic and she would address it after school.  
She wanted him to be confident about himself and wanted him to think about the future she wanted to ignore herself. He was a great leader and tactician, but certain topics…. well maybe he just didn't talk about it with her and already thought of something. He was not obliged to inform her about everything, even though they were close. She blushed a little and sighed. She should talk to him to clear her mind. To stop worrying,

"You are dismissed. Don't forget to talk to Coco Adel if you have any suggestions or questions regarding the Festival which will be held in 30 days." Pyrrha nodded, even though she did nod enjoy the idea of a social event as much as the others. She would really love to have a certain someone with her, but not just as an friend. And even though she was sure of it, she did not dare to say a word. She feared that he would not see an option. He said it himself. Who would not accompany Pyrrha Nikos if she asked to? She wanted him to, invite her… It was complicated. "Fireworks!" Nora said energetic, Reyn thought about the idea and said: "I think fireworks could be a good spectacle…", "I have to agree, it is very romantic." Pyrrha added to the conversation. "What do you think Jaune?" Nora asked smiling widely. "Fireworks!" she laughed.

* * *

Jaune

He smiled at the laughing Nora.

"I dunno," he signed, "it's too loud."

It was clear the stress of school ending was getting to him. He couldn't believe that he would be graduating so soon; and yet he felt as lost as he did the first day he entered Beacon. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Was he ready to fight solo on missions, was even strong enough without his team.  
And to add to the stress was his constant confusion for certain red headed team mate.

He looked over to Pyrrha whom had joined their group. He couldn't help but mesmerized by her grace and presence. He couldn't remember when he started noticing her as more than a partner. When did he notice that her hair glimmered with a fiery passion, and her smile could make his heart skip? How many times did he get lost in her emerald eyes and let his hands linger when they touched?

He had fallen for her long ago and yet he couldn't bring forth the strength to tell her his feelings. Hell he couldn't even fully admit them to himself.

Looking at her through was all he needed to be pulled out of his stressful thoughts. But how much longer would that be the case? Her future was so bright and her fate as a maiden would surely pull her away from him.

She was the dream he couldn't have.

"Earth to Jaune! Hello there!" shouted Nora, "Could you stop staring at Pyrrha, its getting creepy."

He jumped flustered at his actions, and realizing that he had blanked out.

"Sorry," he scratched his head in embarrassment, "I blanked out."

"So you won't be attending the fireworks festival?" asked Ren.

"Well maybe if I find a cute girl to take," he replied, hiding behind the truth.

He knew there was only one person he wanted to ask. He feared the rejection, but worst he feared that he wouldn't be strong enough to be at her side. _How can a candle shine as bright as the sun?_

"How about you Pyrrha?"

* * *

Pyrrha

The young woman turned to him with a confused expression. "Excuse me?" she asked politely, her emerald eyes searching for an answer in his blue gems, till she felt heat rising to her cheeks and decided to look into a different direction, to collect herself and remain as calm as possible.

He did want to go with her, right? That is what he asked for.

Maybe if I find a cute girl to go with. What about you?

That is what he said, and that is what she kept hearing over in over while she was thinking about an answer to that important and potentionally life changing final question. What would she do? She would accept his offer, if there werent some worries.

As much as she wished for it to be the truth, he would not say it in front of everybody if it was ment in a special way. She was sure of it, since all his other romantic interests had enjoyed private confessions and invitations through songs and Jaune-Typic phrases. A year or so had passed since his last attempt to find a girlfriend, maybe his methods changed?

Some who knew Pyrrha well could clearly see how hard her limbic system, the center for emotions and instincts, worked at the moment. She started to blush, she was taking to long to answer a simple question and she bought time by asking polite questions. But nobody understood what was hindering her from answering to that easy question.

Practice what you preach is clearly still not the case. Instead of telling the truth and confessing that she had literally no clue what to say, because she did not understand the qestion, she said the following, hoping to get a clue on what he meant:

"Do you think I am…cute?"

Technically, if she fit that discription of the girl he wanted to go with, she could almost certainly say that he was asking her out. She looked back at him with an interested look in her eyes.

Ren and Nora decided to keep calm for a while. It was easy for Ren, but Nora kept grinning widely, enjoying the moment because _it was happening_. She imagined Jaune saying that she was the cutest girl ever, and then she imagined them both kissing romantically in the hallway for everyone to see their overflowing love, that was obvious for a long tima and finally reached its high.

But as soon as she asked this question, she was too embarassed to wait for an answer and tried to escape this self made love-trap:

"Sorry I think I misunderstood something. This is our last opportunity to celebrate a social event here at beacon. How would I possibly want to miss it? I'll go."

Nora wanted to protest in disbelief but Ren held her tight. She just destroyed a chance to learn about his feelings but she hid behind some words. She hoped Jaune had alredy forgotten what she said just earlier.

* * *

Jaune

Wait… What? He asked confused. _Did she think that he was asking her out?_

" _Do you think I am…cute?"_ The phrase rang through his thoughts.

Of course she was cute, man she was more than that. She was the living embodiment of beauty both outside and inside.

"Jaaauunnnee….Pyrrha just asked if you think she's cute," shouted Nora. Her face wide with a grin and Ren stood there with hand to his face.

"Well of course your cute Pyrrha, and any guy getting a chance for a date with you would be lucky," he paused as his face redden.

" _Come on Jaune just ask her out already."_ His thoughts raced and his heart raced.

"Pyrrha-" He stopped, as the loud blasting of his cellphone rang in his pocket.

He sighed and knew that his improv date proposal was postponed. _Maybe it's a sign from above that it really wasn't meant to be._

"Sorry one sec," as he pulled the phone from his pocket and walked away from the group.

" _Unknown number"_ it read. His face scrunched in confusion.

"Hello Jaune here,"

"Hello this Aqua student director from Signal Academy. I understand that you are the leader of team JRNP and you are associated with Miss Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yes, and how can I help you?"

"Well we were wondering if your team would interested in coming to our school as guest speakers. Many of our young students are fascinated with Miss Pyrrha's accomplishments and would be honoured to have her visit,"

"Wait why are you calling me than? It seems your interest is in her than our team,"

"Well we have send numerous emails and communications to Pyrrha's representative and have not received any reply"

He frowned as he remembered Pyrrha's manager and how much he did not like him. It was clear her manager had money fuelled intentions and wouldn't have answered any emails unless they ended with a dollar amount. How many times did Pyrrha spend the weekend signing autographs instead of going out because of her manager.

"Ya I can pass that on and I'll give you her answer soon," he spoke as roughly wrote down the information on his hand.

"Okay that sounds good, thank you." He ended the call and reviewed the details on his hand. Slowly he recited the information in his head and walked back to the group.

"Hey Jaune what was that about?" asked Nora.

"Oh actually this is for everyone. I just got a call from Signal Academy. They were wondering if we would be guest speakers at their school this upcoming week. It's a two day event and I'm sure Goodwitch would let us go for as extracurricular," he explained, "what are your thoughts guys?"

"Well I can't… me and Ren have plans," smiled Nora.

"Wait what-"

"Yes we have PLANS Ren, remember" she answered, covering Ren's month from speaking.

"Uhmm" Ren mumbled, nodding in agreement.

"How you and Pyrrha go representing our team?"

"Well I wouldn't mind going, how about you Pyrrha?"

* * *

Pyrrha

"Nora." The redhead gave the quirky girl a nervous and impatient glare. Friends weren't supposed to backstab each other, why did she remind him of her embarassing mistake? But she was not the person to hold a grudge against someone, especially not against someone so pure as Nora, even though she could be quite brutal.

Her expression softened to a smile when she heard, that he thought of her as cute, and was followed by a saddend one, when she heard that some guy could be happy to call himself her partner.  
Some random, lucky guy.  
Not him.  
He was not asking her out.  
Obviously.

She was cute, but not the kind of cute which he thought of as attraktive. Thats how she interpreted his words, sadly. She would have been so happy if she only knew what he really wanted to say.

" Pyrrha-" she turned to him,when suddenly a loud ringtone ruined the mood by ringing again and again till the scrolls owner finally reacted . She felt relieved, because all the feelings could calm down a bit, she was thinking:  
 _I'm sure he would have said : Pyrrha, I was not asking you out. I would never do that, we are teammates!_ And she did not want to hear that.

The leader dissapeared behind the next corner, possibly to have some kind of privacy and avoid potentially embarassing outbursts by Nora,that could be heared on the other end of the line.

The Team decided to grab something to eat while he was away, because Rens shy stomach reminded them to do so and went straight to the canteen, where they chose their dinner. Pyrrha prepared two meals on two serving plates. One for herself and one for Jaune. She had learned what he liked and what he disliked along the way, just a detail a really loving partner knew.  
When she saw that there were just a few croquettes left, she took them and placed them on his plate with a smile.

"I have never done such a thing." She admitted when he returned..  
"But if the direcor believes that our words will inspire them to do their best…I guess there is no harm in it."  
Ren and Nora…they were up to something but whatevee it was, she did not feel the need to feel endangered.

"You could tell them how much you improoved, since enrolling on this school." The redhead suggested and invited him to sit next to her with a gentle hand sign. His favorite croquettes waiting to be eaten.

His story was way more interesting than hers. She had trained her whole life, and was consatantly tested. Her patient and interested nature allowed her to learn fast. She was given the best chances and she took them. But he really fought his way up in just a few years. That was admirable.

* * *

Jaune

"My story huh…" As he chewed away at croquettes, letting his mind drift away.

" _What do you mean you don't deserve to here?" She asked._

" _I mean I'm a fake, I didn't earn my spot like the rest of you guys," he spoke frustrated, "I found some fake transcripts and submitted them here."_

 _ **It had started as a honest truth to her before his story truly started.**_

 _"Hey what was that for?" He responded from the ground after her shove._

" _Your stance is off, stand lower and wider," she smiled, "let's try it again" Offering her hand up, he smiled as he felt honest for once in his life._

" _Thanks Pyrrha," he through quietly._

 _ **It was under her guidance that slowly saw his potential and aimed to surpass it.**_

" _Pyrrha nooooo," he screamed._

 _He could only watch helpless as she took hit. The gun shot pierced through her lung and she fell to the ground. The ground bleed red as he rushed to her side._

 _Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he held her in his arms. He could see her struggle to breath and feel her aura leave her body._

" _Please… No…" He cried. He couldn't lose her, not now._

 _After all the struggles to bring back from the maiden's control he couldn't be losing her now. He heard his team surround him and the world seemed to stop around him. The noises numbed around him as he could only hear one sound. Her heart beating…beating…and than nothing as the world fell silent._

" _Jaune…" cried Nora as tears flowed down her eyes. She buried her head in Ren's chest as he held her tight. They both knew there was nothing that could be done. It was the end of the invincible maiden._

" _No… It's not going to end like this…" He shouted angry._

" _Jaune…" As Ren reached out to his leader. But stopped as he felt a wave of energy push him back._

 _Jaune suddenly felt a surge of energy and an aura of light surrounded him._

" _Please don't take her away from me," he begged as he led his aura into Pyrrha's fallen body._

 _Slowly the light swallowed her and her wounds closed up. Gradually colour returned to her to skin and he felt her warmth in his arms. And he could only hear one sound…beat…beat… the sound of her heart._

 _ **It was on that mission that he learned his true semblance. It was her selfless act that pushed him to his true self.**_

" _Congratulations Mr. Arc, you scored the highest on the tactical exam. You do really have a talent for strategy," smiled Goodwitch as she handed him back the exam._

" _Oh thank you," he smiled back shyly, "well I couldn't have done if Pyrrha didn't force me to play tactic games."_

 _Although he would never admit it but he secretly loved the hours spend on the games. He even lost on purpose a few times just to see her smile and brag about her victories._

 _ **She saw what no one else had ever saw in him. His story… No he would have no story without her.**_

"Jaune are you okay man?" asked Ren. Waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh jeez sorry guys… Blanked out again," he jumped back dropping the croquette in his hand.

"Maybe you should get you head checked, like seriously you have been out of it… A lot," joked Nora. As she happily dug into her plate.

"Sorry," scratching his head, "been distracted lately. Been just thinking about life and all that's happened to us,"

"So will you tell your story to everyone at Sanctum? I'm sure you can inspire them," asked Ren, "you and Pyrrha will do good there."

"Well as long you are there with me Pyrrha," he looked to her and stared at her emerald eyes, "after all I wouldn't haven't a story if you weren't around."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I'll post more soon. Please R&R.


End file.
